The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep
Reginald gets upset with too much noise while trying to get some sleep. He decides to keep his resting place secure so no one can make noise. Everything is different when Reginald is left behind for a long time. Summary Main Zoo Most of the animals are very tired and have fallen asleep. Georgina is the only animal who is able to tell a story. Story Reginald likes to sleep in the tall grass. Everything is quiet until Nathalie started chewing the grass near his resting spot. He convinces her to eat grass somewhere else while trying to get some sleep. Reginald decided to get some rest. Later, he finds out Zed chewing near the grass. He convinces him to chew grass somewhere else. Reginald goes back to sleep in an upset mood. Reginald hears the stomping noise caused by Ronald, who is trampling the grass near his resting spot. He convinces him to trample the grass somewhere else. Reginald goes back to sleep in order to avoid being grumpy. Lastly, Nelson is getting grass to build a new nest for Audrey. Nelson and Audrey are talking to each other about the grass. Reginald gets very angry with too much noise. He convinces everyone to interact with the grass somewhere else. The animals moved far away to avoid making noises. Herbert is looking for truffles across Africa. Herbert is warned not to make noises near Reginald. Herbert did not listen to Nelson who warned him. Reginald is even angrier with Herbert making noise. Reginald began to use mud to secure his resting place. He draws a line near the grass, so no one can make noise. The brown line prevents animals from entering the tall grass. Reginald is left alone for a very long time. Everything is quiet when Reginald goes back to sleep. The grass begins to grow when Reginald goes to sleep. Lots of crickets, beetles, and bugs entered the grass and made noises. Reginald is awakened by the noisy insects. Reginald is lost in the noisy grass. He was able to get out of the grass in a nervous mood. Reginald began calling out for help. All the animals began to ignore for telling them to avoid him. Reginald is very miserable when the animals have ignored him. The animals feel very bad about Reginald's sadness. The animals are very sorry for making noises that bother Reginald. Reginald is very sorry for being very grumpy. The animals start to clear most of the tall grass until the grass becomes a future home for some insects. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Moral Ending Lucy would like to sleep with the animals in the zoo. However, Lucy must sleep in her own bed instead. Gallery Ep 27 2.jpg Ep 27 3.jpg Ep 27 4.jpg Ep 27 5.jpg Ep 27 6.jpg Ep 27 7.jpg Ep 27 8.jpg Ep 27 9.jpg Ep 27 10.jpg Ep 27 11.jpg Ep 27 12.jpg Ep 27 13.jpg Ep 27 14.jpg Ep 27 15.jpg Ep 27 16.jpg Ep 27 17.jpg Ep 27 18.jpg Ep 27 19.jpg Ep 27 20.jpg Ep 27 21.jpg Ep 27 22.jpg Ep 27 23.jpg Ep 27 24.jpg Ep 27 25.jpg Ep 27 26.jpg Ep 27 27.jpg Ep 27 28.jpg Ep 27 29.jpg Ep 27 30.jpg Ep 27 31.jpg Ep 27 32.jpg Ep 27 33.jpg Ep 27 34.jpg Ep 27 35.jpg Ep 27 36.jpg Ep 27 37.jpg Ep 27 38.jpg Ep 27 39.jpg Ep 27 40.jpg Ep 27 41.jpg Ep 27 42.jpg Ep 27 43.jpg Ep 27 44.jpg Ep 27 45.jpg Ep 27 46.jpg Ep 27 47.jpg Ep 27 48.jpg Ep 27 49.jpg Ep 27 50.jpg Ep 27 51.jpg Ep 27 52.jpg Ep 27 53.jpg Ep 27 54.jpg Ep 27 55.jpg Ep 27 56.jpg Ep 27 57.jpg Ep 27 58.jpg Ep 27 59.jpg Ep 27 60.jpg Ep 27 61.jpg Ep 27 62.jpg Ep 27 63.jpg Ep 27 64.jpg Ep 27 65.jpg Ep 27 66.jpg Ep 27 67.jpg Ep 27 68.jpg Ep 27 69.jpg Ep 27 70.jpg Ep 27 71.jpg Ep 27 72.jpg Ep 27 73.jpg Ep 27 74.jpg Ep 27 75.jpg Ep 27 76.jpg Ep 27 A.jpg Ep 27 B.jpg Ep 27 77.jpg Ep 27 78.jpg Ep 27 79.jpg Ep 27 80.jpg Ep 27 81.jpg Ep 27 82.jpg Ep 27 83.jpg Ep 27 84.jpg Ep 27 85.jpg Ep 27 86.jpg Ep 27 87.jpg Ep 27 88.jpg Ep 27 89.jpg Ep 27 90.jpg Ep 27 91.jpg Video Trivia * This is the premiere of Season 2. * This episode is alluded to a popular song known as "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". There are a difference between two allusions. In the universe, Reginald is angry at the animals to be quiet. Out of the universe, the animals are scared by a lion (not Reginald) trying to get some sleep. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes